This investigation deals with the importance of low-barrier hydrogen bonds in the structure and function of enzymes. We need to synthesize a series of trifluormethyl ketone inhibitors and then characterize low-barrier hydrogen bonds between inhibitors and enzyme by NMR spectroscopic techniques. We also need to determine isotope effects and fractionation factors of these compounds.